Miscellaneous Information
MISCELLANEOUS INFORMATION ''' '''CONVERSIONS The Metric System The metric system has been the standard in most countries for years; it is only the United States that has been out of step. Listed below are some simple conversions to help you get used to the idea: 1 gram = 0.04 ounces 1 kilogram = 2.2 pounds 1 liter = 1.06 quarts 1 meter = 1.09 yards 1 kilometer = 0.62 miles 1 fluid ounce = 28.4 milliliters 1 U.S. pint = 0.47 liter 1 U.S. quart = 0.94 liter 1 U.S. gallon = 3.78 liters 1 inch = 2.54 centimeters Distance Conversion Tip To convert kilometers to miles, simply divide the number of kilometers by eight and multiply the result by five. If you want to convert from miles to kilometers, divide the number of miles by five and multiply the result by eight. Temperature Temperature abroad is expressed in centigrade. Freezing on the centigrade thermometer is zero and boiling is 100. When you want to convert centigrade to Fahrenheit, the mathematical procedure is to multiply the number of centigrade degrees by 1.8 and add 32. Eventually, you should become accustomed to thinking in terms of the centigrade, and it will not be necessary to make such conversions. Clothing Size Conversions Although these are good guidelines to start with, as with clothing and shoes in the United States, it is a good idea to try things on before purchasing items. Be aware that many stores abroad do not allow you to return items or will be agitated with you for returning an article. Be sure you are really going to keep your purchases, and that you will have enough room for them in your suitcases when you pack to return home. 24-Hour Clock You will find that all of the official timetables abroad are based on the 24-hour clock. This method of telling time avoids confusion between a.m. and p.m. Using this method, all times between 12:01 a.m. and 1:00 a.m. begin with 00. Thus, 00:45 would be 12:45 a.m. All times between 1:00 a.m. and 12:59 p.m. coincide with the way we normally tell time in the United States. From 1:00 p.m. until 12:00 midnight, however, you might have to do a bit of mental arithmetic to know what time is indicated. On the 24‑hour clock, for example, 1:00 p.m. appears as 13:00. If you simply subtract 12 from all times between 13:00 and 24:00, you will arrive at our standard afternoon and evening times. A few examples: 14:15 is 2:15 p.m. and 21:45 is 9:45 p.m., and so on. You will quickly become accustomed to this method when checking schedules for classes, trains or TV shows. Final Tips for Students from Students · Write down your credit card and ATM numbers in a separate place and also leave them with your parents. · Keep a sheet with your name on it inside your luggage. · Bring easily washable clothes. · Bring lots of passport copies and keep one in your luggage. Keep a scan of your passport. · Keep any medications in your carry-on. · Take every opportunity to hang out with the locals; if you do this, you will truly benefit because you will have experienced by ‘living the culture’ as opposed to simply observing it. · Keep a medical alert card in your wallet. · Compare money rates whenever changing money. · Be very aware of your surroundings at all times; keep your guard up. · Look for different hostels; some may be cleaner than others. · Bring food from the grocery store with you on long train rides. · Get out and explore, get lost in the city – that is how you find those precious sites no one talks about.